Set you free
by DobbyRocksYourSocks
Summary: Harry Potter comes back to Shell Cottage at a lovely old age, all alone and goes to meet an old friend. Spoilers for Deathly Hallows.


**A/N: So another random one, I seem to be able to write everything but Captured today...oh well. I hope this touched your heart, I almost burst into tears while writing it...but that could just be me, I really like the ending though...**

**Warning : There are Spoilers for the Deathly Hallows, so if you haven't read that and you don't want to spoil it for yourself please stop here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...sadly...**

* * *

Harry Potter gazed around the sandy beach, the waves lazily splashed on the shore, the wind sighed and he could hear the slight groan of the cottage nearby, Bill and Fleur Weasley had left the house to him when they died, they said it held more value to him here than anyone else and they were right.

Harry Potter was not a young boy of seventeen anymore, that was the last time he had visited, no, he was now bordering ninety eight, quite a feat but he was the boy who lived, was being the key word.

A small sigh escaped his lips as his old bones creaked, slowly standing up he made his slow way to the top of a small slope, his good friends Hermione and Ron Weasley had passed on to the next world, so had Molly and Arthur, all of them reaching a ripe old age, their children were all grown up now, having children of their own. George Weasley had died shortly after the war, a severe case of ear infection, he'd joked all the way to his death bed that Snape had to cut off his good ear.

Ginny Potter had passed on of a heart attack not too long ago; Percy had gone in his sleep while Charlie had fallen off a dragon. Minerva McGonagall's age finally caught up to her, the Professors at Hogwarts now were completely different. Neville Longbottom had died being eaten by a carnivorous plant. Hagrid was found dead in the forest with his not so little brother crying over his body.

Luna had died like her mother, in an explosion, no one knew what happened to the Malfoys, all the Death Eaters were captured, all the imperious' lifted and everyone got a fair trial first under a pledge to tell the truth and another under veritaserum, no mistakes were made this time, every caution tested.

Harry Potter spotted a worn down, old grave stone, sticking out of the ground on top of the hill, sitting down beside it he smiled gently.

"Hello Dobby." He whispered hoarsely, gazing at the grave, the grass had grown over it, just leaving the single white stone poking out of the ground.

"We did it, we won, that was ages ago now but I thought I'd tell you, bet Hermione's already told you though, where ever you guys are." Harry grinned and laid down beside the grave, looking into the bright blue sky.

"All thanks to you really, you got us out, and Griphook, he helped us later, not willingly but he did, we actually broke into Gringotts and stole something out of Bellatrix's vault, served her right after all she did, and then we rode a dragon, almost completely destroying Gringotts it was fantastic, then we had the great battle of Hogwarts, actually save your old master's a couple times, they saved me too though."

Harry grinned as he recounted everything over the past year, from the Dragon to being in Limbo between life and death.

"And now I'm here Dobby, right next to you, the free elf." Harry chuckled, "I can still remember when you saved me from Lucius Malfoy, and I told you not to save my life. Only seconds before but I'm grateful that you did.

"I can still see you dying in my arms sometimes, did you know that Dobby? I can see the light in your eye's dying, feel your breathing slow, and can still remember how I cried, for ages, inside and out, to see you die."

Tears were streaming down his face, curving as they hit his cheek bones and pouring down the sides of his face past his temples.

"Sometimes I don't think it was worth it Dobby, but I know it was, you were proud of the way you went, I didn't save the Wizarding world Dobby, no, you did that, you saved the world Dobby and no one will know.

"I tried to tell them but no one would listen, what's a house-elf's sacrifice to the death of a tyrant that had cursed the Wizarding world for too many years, in their eyes nothing, but in my eyes, in your friend's eyes, it meant everything."

Harry could feel himself weakening and he smiled again, only slightly and kept his gaze on the bright blue cloudless sky.

"Looks like I'm joining you soon Dobby, you and everyone else."

He released another sigh and turns his head to face the grave stone, as if a real person was there Harry continued talking.

"I think we did alright with the wording on your grave stone, I can't remember now who put it all on there, but the words are right, Here lies Dobby a Free elf."

Harry began to sob.

"I can still remember your last words though," Harry choked out through his tears, "Harry Potter, my name was your last words, it could have been anything but it was my name, and I feel honoured."

The world was slipping away from him, he knew he was dying.

His eye's fluttered closed and his breathing stopped, his heart faltered, his pulse froze, and Harry Potter was dead.

"Harry Potter Sir, come to Dobby sir, Dobby will help you, and Dobby will set you free."


End file.
